He's Not That Bad
by AdamAddictsAnonymous
Summary: In which Kid, Patty and Liz wonder how Maka and Soul grew to like Black Star


Kid stared up at the blue haired meister, simultaneously wondering why he was so annoying and how he got to the top of the school so fast. Tsubaki was in the process of climbing up towards him and trying to get him to get down so he wouldn't get hurt.

"I AM BLACK STAR AND EVEN THE—careful Tsubaki; you might fall—HEIGHT OF THE SCHOOL CANNOT HOLD ME…"

"Hey Maka," the sudden voice of one of his weapons took his attention away from the screaming meister. "How come you are friends with Black Star?" Kid silently wondered where the question came from, but found he was curious as well. Maka looked up from her book and glanced at Black Star, who was drawing a crowd, than at Liz.

"Well I knew him when we were little kids because my dad always brought me to the school…" she started, "But I think I really started warming up to him when he punched my dad in the face." Liz and Kid's eyebrows rose at an alarming rate, Patty started giggling and Soul smirked at the memory.

_Maka continued to glare at the death scythe, who forgot she was there because he was too busy ogling another girl. Typical. _

"_Papa?" Maka hissed, her hand twitching towards her book. He continued to ignore her and started flirting with the poor girl. She blushed, stuttered and looked around, obviously wanting to be anywhere but there._

"_Isn't she a student?" Soul muttered, wondering if Spirit knew that the girl was a minor. Soul, finally noticing the violent aura around his meister, took an immediate step back. _

_Before Maka could give her father a proper Maka-chop someone beat her to it. The punch to the face sent Spirit flying. After everyone recovered they noticed the tiny, annoying blue hair meister that was dragging the tall girl away._

"_No one looks at my weapon like that! I, Black Star, am the man who will surpass God will not allow filthy commoners to come near my weapon! Come on Tsubaki; you shouldn't be talking with perverted pedophiles like him!" Black Star basically shouted as he dragged his blushing weapon away. _

"_Y-Yes…" she stuttered, wondering if her meister knew he just punched a Death Scythe in the face. Everyone stood in silent shock as the loud meister and stuttering weapon left the room. Maka looked at her bruising, startled and confused father than at the door where Black Star just stormed out of._

_Maybe he wasn't as bad as she originally thought. _

The five of them laughed after Maka finished her story.

"That would be something your dad would do," Liz said, wiping a tear from her eye, "Poor Tsubaki, how awkward must that have been?"

"It still amazes me that Black Star punched him directly in the face," Maka said, shaking her head.

"It is something he would do though," Soul noted and Maka nodded her head in agreement. Kid turned his attention to Soul.

"What about you?" he asked, wondering how someone as laid back as Soul would hang out with someone has hyper as Black Star.

"AND I'M A GOD, BOW DOWN LOWLY COMMONERS!"

"Black Star careful!"

"HAHA TSUBAKI! A GOD LIKE ME CANNOT GET HURT BY FALLING FROM UP HERE!"

"None of your business," Soul deadpanned, glancing down at his magazine. Cool guys didn't talk about the past.

"Come on Soul," Maka encouraged, shaking her weapons arm. Soul sighed, knowing he would give.

"Well it's not as dramatic as Maka's…" he grumbled in defeat. "All he did was say I was cool." Maka snorted.

Of course that would be the reason.

"_Whoa!" Black Star exclaimed, standing a little too close to Soul for comfort and staring at his arm. "That was so cool!" Black Star continued, oblivious to the weapon's discomfort. Soul smirked slightly at the use of the word 'cool' and shrugged nonchalantly. "Not as cool as the awesome me that will surpass all Gods but still-"_

"_Black Star, get off the desk." Sid called from the front of the classroom. _

"_A man who will surpass the Gods like me should not have to listen to—oof!" before Black Star could finish his long, boring and—most likely—insulting speech Tsubaki grabbed him and pulled him down. _

"_God's have to do well in school," she whispered. As Black Star muttered about 'God's are too great for something as weak and pitiful as school' Soul couldn't help but smirk again._

_Maybe the boy wasn't so bad after all. _

"Wow," Liz said, clutching her sides in laughter.

"I'm surprised he admitted it was cool," Kid noted.

"AND I AM GOING TO—WHOA!" a loud crack was heard and the group turned to look. Tsubaki was clinging to Black Star's ankle as the tip of one of the spikes fell to the ground. "THANK YOU TSUBAKI, YOU ARE GREATER THAN THESE FILTHY COMMONERS FOR SAVING A GOD!" Black Star shouted, still dangling from his ankle. Kid's eye twitched before he finally snapped.

"THE SYMMETRY!" he shouted, gaining the attention of the crowd that had gathered.

"DON'T TRY TO STEAL THE ALMIGHTY BLACK STAR'S SPOTLIGHT!"

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Well I nearly had it when I kidnapped Atsushi, demanding that I have the copyright for Soul Eater, but he used his awesome drawing skills to distract me and got away. Lucky for me he didn't press charges because apparently kidnapping is illegal, pshh. So, for now, I don't own Soul Eater.

**A/N: **There is a spider that keeps jumping around on the blinds and my mom refuses to let me kill it because 'it's not harming anyone'. She won't say that when it grows into a large, mutant, soul eating spider that kills off every human being except her so that she has to live with the fact that she let it happen. Ugg!

Mutant spiders aside; this little drabble started with me wanting Black Star to punch Spirit in the face 3 Than I realized there had to be a _reason_ for Black Star to punch Spirit so I used Spirit's womanizing ways. Mwahaha.

Sorry about the OOCness~

You know you want to.

V


End file.
